


Lumity Oneshots

by CwazyFangirl123



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity, The Owl House - Freeform, i dont understand how a03 works, im a bad writer i know, just ignore the tags-, please help i only write on wattpad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CwazyFangirl123/pseuds/CwazyFangirl123
Summary: Hey! So, I LOVE writing fanfiction, and reading it. I will be a little rusty because I haven´t written fanfiction in 8 months. I hope you enjoy anyway. Im writing this mainly for my friend because she loves TOH as much as I do. The hiatus has been killing us both and we need more content. So, Im writing thid for her. Anyone can read it, though. All suggestions are welcome. I need any and ALL ideas. Ive never written oneshots so again, Im sorry. This is just for fun so it will be bad. Thanks!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Lumity Oneshots

Hey! I have NEVER written on A03, Im a Wattpad writer. This may be awful because 1. Im a bad writer in general. 2. I have no clue how A03 works. These are Oneshots so feel free to give suggestions, enjoy! (this first one is a bit of a joke <3)

WILLOW KNOWS

Amity had just walked into the halls of Hexside. She went up to her locker and unlocked it. As she was grabbing all of her books, she heard someone yell her name. ¨AMITY!¨ Willow yelled across the school. She ran as fast as she could to get to Amity. Amity looked puzzled. ¨A-are you okay¨ She laughed a bit. ¨YES! IN FACT, IM ECSTATIC! YOU LIKE HER!¨ Amity could feel the whole entire school staring at her and Willow. ¨What are you talking about?¨ Amity was hoping Willow handnt discovered her secret. ¨ISNT IT OBVIOUS? LUZ!¨ Amity swore Willow yelled that as loud as she possibly could. Amity was red, really red. ¨I dont know what youre talking about!¨ She tried to stay calm, but it wasnt working. ¨Gus and I have known since like.... forever. We started a Lumity fan club!¨ Amity just stood there trying to process it. ¨A what now?¨ ¨A Lumity fan club! You know, its your guy´s ship name... Luz and Amity is Lumity! Get it?¨Silence. Then, just when Amity thought it couldnt get any worse, Luz kicked down the doors of the school as if she were robbing it. ¨HEY AMITY, GUESS WHAT I HEARD!¨ Amity was frozen. This was it. ¨Oh. Cramity¨ Thats all Amity could say. 

¨HEY AMITY!¨ Luz shouted across the hall, running towards Amity. ¨Okay, you two need to learn to come up to me instead of yelling across the school¨ Amity said. ¨Oh right, sorry.¨ Luz said, out of breath. ¨So, I heard we have a fan club!¨ Luz just kept jumping up and down like an idiot. ¨Mhm.¨ Amity didnt even know what to do at this point. ¨Why arent you excited? This is so cool! We are apart of a ship! I have ALWAYS wanted to be apart of a ship!¨ Luz was so excited. ¨So, wow this is not a dream this is actually happening... Welp. Time to go home and cry under my blankets listening to ¨Little Miss Perfect¨ until I fall asleep.¨ Amity said, slamming her locker shut. Before she knew it, yup, Gus busted down the doors of the school. ¨HEY AMITY!¨ ¨GUS, IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME, WALK UP TO ME, FACE TO FACE! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO YELL ACROSS THE SCHOOL!¨ Amity yelled. Gus ran up to Amity. ¨WE MADE YOU AND-¨ He was cut off. ¨YES I GET IT! You made a fan club for me and Luz!¨ Amity was trying to walk off, but its obvious that Gus wouldnt let her. ¨Why are you so upset?¨ Gus asked. ¨BECAUSE, I DONT WANT THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWING I LIKE LUZ!¨ Amity caught herself, but it was too late. ¨HAHAHAHA I KNEW IT!¨ Boshca yelled from outside. ¨SKARA GET OVER HERE YOU OWE ME 5$¨ Eda flew through the school yelling ¨WHO WANTS TO JOIN THE LUMITY FAN CLUB?¨ She continued to throw T-shirts that said ¨Lumity¨ all over the school. ¨What- what in the world is happening?¨ Amity asked herself. Bump walked out of the office. Everyone went silent. Turns out... Bump was wearing a ¨Lumity¨ T-shirt. ¨WHAT?¨ Amity wanted to leave Bones Burrow at that point. ¨This is so cool!" Luz yelled. 

Amity woke up. She looked around her room, with a sigh of relief. It was all a nightmare... or was it?


End file.
